Cana Was A Friend Of Mine
by Jazbez
Summary: 'I, I didn't know that this would happen. There weren't supposed to be others here, they weren't supposed to attack us... they, they weren't supposed to hurt her.' AU scene during the S-class exams. Caution: Character Death. Edited:2/01/13


**AN: Jazbez here once again. This story is taking a different route than what I am used to writing, since it is a character death story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either "Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine" by The Killers or Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail".**

**Caution: Contains Character Death**

**Suggestion: Listen to "Brandon Flowers Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine Live From Abbey Road July 2011", it's the audio/song I was listening to when I was writing this story, (Brandon Flowers is the lead singer of The Killers)**

_"There ain't no motive for this crime,_

_Cana was a friend of mine."_

It was supposed to be the trials, Cana was supposed to win, I was going to help her become S-class. This, this wasn't supposed to happen. She isn't supposed to be, to be like this. She's supposed to be walking next to me, confiding and joking with me as we were preparing for the next challenge. I, I didn't know that this would happen. There weren't supposed to be others here, they weren't supposed to attack us... they, they weren't supposed to hurt her.

Looking through my blurred eyes, I stared down at Cana. I didn't know someone could bleed like this. Staring at the blood pooling around her, I pressed down on her stomach, trying to apply pressure on her wound.

"Lucy..." she whispered at me.

"Ye-yes?" I stammered, my tears starting to slide down my cheeks now.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, a small smile on her face. Her face was ashen and fading and here she was worried about me.

"Bu-but Cana, you're bleeding," I whimpered, my hands pressing down harder on the wound, causing her to wince.

"It's okay, I can't even feel it anymore," she said as she started to close her eyes.

Taking one of my hands off of the wound and cupping her cheek, I started to shake her. "Cana, Cana please stay awake. Stay with me, I don't want to lose you," I whimpered, my tears reaching my chin and my hands starting to quiver more. I noticed that her blood on my hand was smearing on her cheek and yet I didn't want to move it.

"I'm so tired, Lucy," I heard her whisper to me, a calm smile somehow on her face.

"Cana! Cana, stay with me, please!" I yelled as the first sobs started to break free.

"It's okay Lucy, it's okay. I'm here with you," she breathed, trying to soothe me, to calm me somehow. I flinched as she wrapped one of her arms around me, it was so weak though.

"Stay here. Stay with me, please," I asked, my back starting to feel small droplets as the sky began to shower.

"I already am," she said, a playful smile directed at me. Playful, but still so weak.

"You, you know what I mean," I whispered again to her.

"I do know, and I'm still here for the meantime aren't I?" she said again, "Let's talk, I want someone to talk to right now."

Seeing the ashen face starting to lose more color, I nodded.

"The others are going to kill me. Gray's going to be so mad at me." I heard her say with a small chuckle.

"Wh-why is that?" I whispered, trying to humour her.

"We promised each other we'd see the other become S-class one day. We were so little when we promised each other," I heard her say, the first tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Don't say that, Cana," I said, "You guys still can."

"Lucy," I heard her say, "can you do something for me?"

Nodding my head, I answered with a, "Yes."

"Can, can you tell my dad who I was? I don't want him to not know," Cana asked, a few more tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Su-sure Cana, I'll tell him," I answered, afraid that she'll leave me at that moment.

"Tha-thank you," she said to me, her voice breaking for the first time as she closed her eyes. At that, my tears started to drip off of my face, the rain mixing with the tears.

"Do, do you know where the finish is?" she asked me, her eyes open once again and looking at me.

Remembering why we were both here on this island, I nodded my head. "Yes," I whispered, "we're supposed to go to Mavis' grave at the top."

"Do, c-can you carry me there? I-I'm not going to make it there," she told me.

"Please, please Cana, you're going to be fine," I sobbed, my body starting to feel the sobs as they left my body.

"Lu-Lucy, I-I want you to kn..." I heard her start, her voice going weaker each moment.

Letting my other hand off of her wound, I hugged Cana silencing her, "I know Cana, I know. You don't have to say anything."

As we held each other for a few more minutes, I felt her arms and muscles go lax. Knowing what this meant, I held onto her more, hoping that I could keep her here, here with me. My tears would keep her here with me.

After a few more minutes, I let go of her body to look at her. Her white face stood out to me, my tears and the rain and the blood from my hands staining her face, and yet all I could see were her closed eyes and the sad smile. Staring at her for an eternity, my body continued to move from my sobs as I took her in.

As I bent down to pick her up, I saw two of her tarot cards that had fallen from her pouch. Picking them up I let out a small sob at what I saw. The cards in my hand were labeled "The Dreamer" and "The Mourner". As I tucked the cards away near my keys, I bent down to Cana's body once again. Taking her body in my hands and ignoring its, no, her weight, I held her bridal style.

"Come on Cana," I whispered and I began to walk towards to where I thought Mavis' grave was, trying not to falter underneath the rain.

**Fin. I hope you all enjoyed/liked the story. The reason why I chose the song I based this on, "Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine", was because I found the lyrics and the atmosphere of the song to be one of the mourning and this story bloomed from it as of a result.**

**Have a good day, review if you see fit.**

**Edit: 2/01/13**


End file.
